Purging the Darkness
by KaNugget
Summary: Did Anakin really have to join the Dark Side in order to bring balance to the Force? Or could he, with the help of his children, find another way? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Purging the Darkness: Part I  
**

**By: KaNugget**

**Summary: Did Anakin really have to join the Dark Side in order to bring balance to the Force? Or could he, with the help of his children, find another way?**

**Rating: T to be safe.  
**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and Lucasflims Ltd.**

**A/N: I wrote this story 2 years ago when I was 17, about half a year after I wrote my first novel. It's the longest piece of fanfiction (almost 25k) I have ever written and I put a lot of heart in soul into so I hope you enjoy.  
**

**A/N2: The beginning of this chapter takes place during Episode III and then completely changes from there. Yes that means in this universe the better Episodes IV-VI don't exist but I kept many elements from the original in. This is a rewrite for Anakin, in the hope of making him a better person (and character :p). **

* * *

Anakin sat in the Jedi Council Chambers waiting for the Jedi Masters to return. Master Windu did not trust him and therefore would not allow him to accompany Jedi to arrest Chancellor Palpatine. Windu's mistrust was not what hurt the most, though. What hurt the most was how correct he was. Anakin _was_ confused, and his presence_ would_ only get in the way.

Anakin breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. He thought about Padmé, about their child, about his vision. Suddenly he could hear the voice of Palpatine in his head, "You know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me any chance of saving her will be lost." Anakin breathed again. Inside his head he could see the vision. His wife's screaming, her dying, it all felt too real. He couldn't just sit by and let it happen.

He stood up and ran to the hanger bay. He found the closest speeder and raced off to the Senate building. He entered the Chancellor's office just in time to see Windu win the fight. "You," Windu said, "are under arrest, Milord."

Palpatine, who was leaning against a wall next to the broken window, turned to Anakin and pleaded with him for help.

"You old fool!" Windu said, "The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Senate is over. You have lost."

"No! No! No! You have lost!" Palpatine used force lighting on Windu, who blocked with his lightsaber. A blue light surged throughout the room and Anakin looked away as his long time friend became disfigured while he lost energy.

The Master and the Chancellor argued, calling each other traders.

"Help me!" the Chancellor pleaded, "Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer." From what Anakin could tell the Chancellor was too weak to continue the use of his force power. With a lightsaber held in front of his face the Chancellor was defenseless.

"You Sith disease!" Windu sneered, "I am going to end this once and for all."

The Chancellor pleaded with Anakin to save him, and Anakin pleaded with Windu. But Windu knew the Chancellor was too powerful. Windu had to do what must be done and decided he would suffer the consequences from the Senate later.

Anakin couldn't let Windu kill his wife's last chance, though. As Windu rose his lightsaber above his head Anakin screamed for him to stop. He would not. Through instinct Anakin intervened and cut off the Jedi Master's hand. He looked at Anakin for a moment in shock, before Palpatine used another burst of energy to fling Windu out the building. Anakin could hear his screams as he fell.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," the Chancellor said, "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"Never," Anakin yelled. He felt his anger flow through him and attack the Sith Lord. Palpatine was caught off guard, thinking he had already persuaded the young, naïve Knight. After a slice from Anakin's lightsaber Palpatine's head was flung out the window. Anakin collapsed on his knees in too much shock to comprehend the situation.

"What have I done?" he repeated.

After a few minutes some clone troopers entered the chamber. Palpatine had to have called for them when the Jedi first arrived. They walked in and surveyed the room. "What happened here, General?" one of them asked.

Anakin stood up and looked around. Truthfully wasn't quite sure what had happened. It had all gone by so fast. He looked around the room to take in the surrounding. Palpatine's headless body was in front of him. By the door laid the body of three Jedi Masters. Like Palpatine, Kit Fisto was headless. His head had rolled near the desk and Anakin noted Fisto's signature smile on the decapitated head.

"General?" the clone trooper repeated.

Anakin just looked at him with a blank stare.

After the clones had surveyed the scene and watched the surveillance they decided to take Anakin into custody. Anakin didn't fight back; he didn't have the emotional capability to. Anakin wasn't being charged with anything, the clones just thought it was best for the Jedi Council to decide what to do because they were next in command after Palpatine. The Council would access the situation.

They brought Anakin to the Jedi Temple Detention Center because it was the only place on Coruscant that could hold a Jedi. The information they had was very circumstantial, and the only eyewitness they had, Anakin, was acting like a mute.

The situation still hadn't dawn on him. He walked over to the sleep couch and laid down, but could not fall asleep. He kept seeing Palpatine's head as it detached. Inside his mind Anakin imagined the head speaking to him, tell him how Padmé was going to die now. When Anakin finally did fall asleep he had his nightmare again.

* * *

The next morning Anakin met with Yoda and Shaak Ti in Yoda's quarters. They each sat on their own chair. Yoda's whole body fit on his, while Shaak Ti sat cross-legged and Anakin let his legs drape over the chair.

"We looked at the surveillance," Shaak Ti's voice was sharp and accusing, "Care to explain why you cut off Master Windu's hand?"

Anakin didn't even have the emotional strength to glare at Shaak Ti. She had always doubted him, but was she right to?

"I arrived to the scene after Master Windu had already subdued Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin explained. After a night's sleep, and an awful one at that, he was capable of speaking, but his shock and horror still stilted his words. "I didn't fully comprehend the situation…and even though I knew the Chancellor was a Sith…to me…he just looked like a defenseless old man…My judgment was clouded…When Master Windu prepared for a killing blow my…protector instincts got the best of me…I couldn't let him harm the Chancellor."

"Your vision, clouded it was, by attachments. Forbid them, we do, for this reason," Yoda said.

Anakin sighed. He looked down at his feet, unable to look at the masters. His error in judgment had cost a Jedi's life and he knew it was wrong. But that was not all that had affected him.

"He was my friend," Anakin said. He knew the words only backed up what Yoda has said, but he couldn't lie. Anakin looked back up and revealed a little more truth. "He offered me power. I wanted it."

"But you resisted," Shaak Ti added with a smile. It was strange to see her smile. She was always so stern with Anakin.

"Resist the dark side, you did," Yoda agreed, "But confusion, I still feel in you."

"The recent event…_are_ confusing," Anakin said.

"It may seem confusing now, Anakin, but you just need some time," Shaak Ti said. "Palpatine tricked you, tried to use you. But you overcame him You killed the last Sith. You fulfilled the prophecy. You truly are the Chosen One."

Anakin tilted his head to the side as he considered that. He hadn't realized that before. Before he was ashamed of his actions; he had killed a good companion. But Palpatine was a Sith Lord. He had used and manipulated Anakin, trying to convince him to give up everything he believed in for a power trip. Would he have really been willing to trade the light inside himself to save Padmé? No, she wouldn't have wanted him to do that. He would find another way to save his wife, and their child would be born in a peaceful galaxy made of the light side.

"Your dying friend, Palpatine it was?" Yoda asked, remembering the vision Anakin had told him about. He wrongly took Anakin's silence as a yes. "Let go, you have."

Anakin breathed in and out. "Master Windu died because of me." He may have killed a Sith, but there was no need for Windu to die. Anakin had to accept full responsibility for that.

Yoda simply shrugged off what Anakin said, though. "Made, mistakes are," Yoda said, "A journey, life is. One with the Force, Master Windu is now."

"You weren't the one you threw Master Windu out the window," Shaak Ti said. "The one to blame for his death is now dead. He tricked you, Anakin. It wasn't your fault."

"Master Yoda," Anakin said slowly making up his words as he went along, "I need to take sometime off. The war has been hard on me and I need sometime to think." Anakin paused. It wasn't a complete lie; Anakin did need time to think. "I think I need to temporary leave the Jedi order to do so." So what if he did it while on Naboo with Padmé and the baby.

"Take all the time you need," Shaak Ti said, "But please return soon…Master Skywalker."

Anakin's head snapped up so fast that he almost pulled something. He saw a small smirk on the Togruta's lips. He turned his head to Yoda who nodded. "Thank you, Masters," he said, barely able to contain his excitement. It was strange how he was receiving the rank of Master by aiding in the death of the Master who denied it from him. Of course Anakin would never voice that notion, or even let on that he felt guilty over Windu's death, in fear that they might reconsider.

Anakin, beaming, stood up and practically skipped out of the room.

A few minutes later another Master, the one who just returned from Utapau, entered the room. "Masters?" Obi-Wan asked, "Why is Anakin prancing down the hallway?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank Darth Vadie, ILBCD, Simba Spirit Skywalker and ange for reviewing.  
**

* * *

After the events of the previous nights Anakin was glad to return to the home he shared with Padmé. It was really the Senatorial apartments, but Padmé was there, and wherever Padmé was he considered home.

He entered the apartment unnoticed and snuck passed the staff. He sent out calming, stealthy messages so they wouldn't notice him. He hung back while Padmé stood on the balcony, looking over the city. Finally he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

Surprised, Padmé turned around to see her husband. Her eyes were red and she looked very worried. She grabbed Anakin as tight as she could and hugged him, squeezing so hard, as if she never wanting to let go.

"Padmé," he said, while her face was buried in his chest. Her pregnant belly was pressed up against stomach and he could feel it kick. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"There were rumors," she said while her voice cracked, "That you were arrested. That you killed the Chancellor."

Anakin stroked Padmé's hair with his real hand. "Shh," he said, "Do not worry about that."

Padme pulled away. "So it's true?" She noticed the confusion in her husband's eyes. "Anakin, what happened?"

Anakin wondered to himself about how much he should share with Padmé. Certainly she would worry about him. "He was…a Sith Lord."

Padmé gasped.

"But he is gone now, my love, and our child will be born in this world, free of Sith and wars. Obi-Wan has returned. He killed General Grievous. The war is over."

Padmé snuggled up against Anakin, feeling safe and secure in his arms. Anakin rested his chin upon her head. They stood like that for a long time, in comfortable silence, relaxed by each other's love.

* * *

Padme left for Naboo a week before Anakin. They decided it would look too suspicious if they left together. Anakin spent the week in the Jedi Temple doing a little reading. He knew the Sith were evil, but using the force a certain way didn't make it evil, just the intention did, right? After all, what could be evil about saving a mother and child?

He knew it was a very Potentium way of thinking but he would make himself believe anything if he could save Padmé. Alas, through all the texts he looked at Anakin could not find one that could save his wife's life.

If he had more time he would've looked further but the baby was coming soon and Anakin knew it was more important for him to be there than to be reading through ancient Sith texts. Finally he was able to pull himself away by telling himself that Sith alchemy was evil and would probably hurt the baby. He would have to rely on himself to save Padmé.

Anakin was on his way to his starship when Obi-Wan found him. He had been avoiding his former master all week. He didn't want to discuss his feelings with Obi-Wan. Not yet. He needed time; time for himself. He had too much to worry about.

"I'm sorry Master, but I'm about to leave," he said.

Obi-Wan followed in pace to the hanger. "It's not a scheduled flight. You can leave whenever you want."

"I want to leave right now," Anakin said, turning a corner.

"Anakin, please," Obi-Wan said. Anakin could hear the concern in his voice. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm, stopping him.

Anakin looked at his old friend and sighed. "Master," he said, "I'm sorry but I just need to have some time to myself."

If Obi-Wan could sense that there was more to it he didn't push the subject. "Just promise me," Obi-Wan said, "You'll meditate."

Meditate? That was what Obi-Wan was so concerned about? Anakin couldn't help but laugh. Oh, he hated meditating and his master knew it. He wanted to tell his master he wasn't running away in order to avoid mediation but he couldn't stop laughing. Perhaps the situation wasn't as funny as it felt to Anakin, but it felt good to release his stress into some well-needed chuckles.

"I couldn't have gotten a normal padawan, like everyone else. I just had to get you."

Anakin then wrapped his arms around his former master, capturing him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Master."

Although Obi-Wan would never admit it he was sending off a powerful emotion through the force that Anakin could only interpret as joy. He might not say the words out loud but Obi-Wan would miss Anakin too.

Their hug broke off and Obi-Wan looked deep into this former apprentice's eyes. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Master."

* * *

Anakin landed his starship on the landing pad outside of the house he and Padmé were renting. It was in the Lake Country. He walked up the stairs and onto the balcony. Before he entered the house he leaned over the rail and looked at the beautiful lake. He remembered the first kiss he shared with Padmé, playing in the field with her and breaking the Jedi Code in order to marry her. He loved her more than life itself.

"Ani?" Padmé said, coming outside to join him. They embraced and he softly kissed her.

"Wow," he said.

"What?"

"Well," Anakin tried to find the words without making them sound so insulting, "You popped." He failed.

Playfully Padmé slapped Anakin. It didn't hurt and they both giggled afterwards. She brought him into the home and Anakin was surprised to see Padmé's sister, Sola, and another woman.

"I thought you hadn't told you family about us," Anakin said, not trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"We needed a midwife, Ani, what did think, you were going to deliver that baby using the force?"

"I swear," the other woman said, "this will all stay confidential."

"Guial is one of the best midwife's on Naboo," Sola explained, "she delivered both my girls."

"And you won't tell anyone about the baby or our marriage?" Anakin asked Guial.

"Patient doctor confidentiality," the woman said.

Padmé, who had grown a lot in the past week, waddled over to the couch and laid down. Instantly Anakin came to her said. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Just your company," she said turning her head for a kiss. He complied and their lips met and explored each other's mouth. Sola giggled but the couple was too invested in each other to notice. She left the room with Guial.

* * *

In preparation for the baby Guail had been more like a maid to Padmé. Even Anakin and Sola were coming to her beck and call, which made her feel guilty. She didn't like to be pampered.

"Ani!" she shouted one night while they were watching a holovid. They were cuddling when Padmé's face twisted in pain.

"The baby," he said.

"Is coming," Padmé said.

Guail rushed them into the bedroom and hooked Padmé up to her equipment. The contractions were many minuets apart but every time Padmé screamed Anakin got a little more scared. She was in labor for many hours and there was nothing he could do.

"Ten diameters," the midwife said.

"The baby's coming," Anakin said, even more scared than before. He offered his real hand to Padmé, which she almost broke. Anakin was beginning to wonder if he'd have to get a second cybernetic.

All of a sudden Anakin got a vision. He was pulled away from the situation at hand and was sucked into the future. _"I love you," Padmé said, with heavy breathing._ _She looked at him with her big brown eyes; they were filled with so much love. And then she closed her eyes peacefully and her head fell down and hit the pillow._

"No!" Anakin screamed while the midwife simultaneously said, "It's a boy!"

"Now come on, Anakin, I know you wanted a girl, but you'll still love him," Padmé teased, "Or you are just mad that I was right."

The look on Anakin's face showed her that something was wrong.

"Ani? Arrrgh!" she screamed again.

"No!" Anakin squeezed his wife's hand back.

"It's just the afterbirth," Guail said, "some say it hurts more than the child." She handed the child to Sola because Anakin was too distracted. Sola brought the child to Padmé to look at.

She smiled. "Luke." Luke laid very still as if he was already secure with his surroundings.

"Uh-oh!" the mid-wife said.

"Uh-oh?" Anakin asked. Rage flew through him and the vase next to him broke. Padme's cries distracted the room from the telekinetic destruction. "Why the kriffing Hell did you say uh-oh?" Baby Luke began to cry.

Guail looked up at them and smiled, "There's another one coming."

"What?" the husband and wife asked in unison.

"Yup, you're having twins."

Padmé screamed.

"Here it comes!" In a moment the second child was free of her mother and into the real world. This one looked around with such excitement, squirming in the doctor's arms. "It's a girl."

"One of each," Anakin said smiling. For a moment he had forgotten about his vision. He had two beautiful babies and a beautiful wife. But for how much longer would he have his wife?

"Leia," Padmé said.

"That's a pretty name," Sola told her sister. Anakin took his daughter in his arms. He showed her to his wife. Padmé reached out to touch both her children.

Her face looked pained for a second, but Anakin had become accustomed to the look. "Now Guail," Anakin half-joked, "please tell me no more are coming. He used the force to do a little inspect of his own, and after sensing no other life forms in Padmé's womb he began to feel relief.

Padme, now holding the little hands of both her children, turned to Anakin and looked into his icy blue eyes. "I love you," she said. She smiled at both her children and then closed her eyes. Hre head fell to her pillow.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted. Something in the Force shifted. He could feel her life slipping. "Padmé!" he said again and tugged at her with his free hand. He looked at Guail for help.

Guail was already on the move going through her equipment. The heart monitor flat lined.

"What's going on?" Anakin demanded.

"I don't know!" Guail admitted, "We need to restart her heart."

Anakin sent a surge of force through Padmé's body looking for something that had gone wrong. He explored her uterus first, assuming it has something to do with birth. Next he checked her brain. He could feel her mind shutting down as neurons went off in a chaotic explosion. Then he checked her heart. A clot was in it, impeding blood flow. He did what he could to clean up the heart and remove the clot. Then he followed Guail's advice to restart Padme's heart.

Anakin sent some electricity at Padmé through his flesh hand, trying to restart her heart. "That's not helping!" Guail screamed. She pushed Anakin out of the way and injected Padmé with a shot. She went through a number of doctor tricks but none of the worked.

After a quarter of an hour she gave up. Even if she could have revived Padmé, brain damaged would have set in a long time ago. For the second time that month Anakin looked on, not fully being able to understand what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank Darth Vadie, Heaven's Prayers, ILBCD and Simba Spirit Skywalker for reviewing.  
**

**A/N2: Guys, after reading you reviews I feel really bad about what I did to Padme last chapter. Mainly because I think I might have broken some of your hearts. Fair warning: I take a sadistic pleasure in heart breaking scenes. :p  
**

* * *

Sola placed Luke in the crib next to Leia. Padmé and Anakin were only expecting one baby and they had only bought one crib. She left Guail in the room to look after the babies and then went to find Anakin.

He was in the bedroom packing his things. Padmé's body still laid on the bed, but a sheet has been placed over her in respect.

"That's probably a good idea," Sola said, "I'm going to have to call emergency services shortly."

"And the babies?" Anakin asked. He finished packing. Jedi weren't supposed to own possessions so all he had was a few tunics, his robe, and his lightsaber.

"The Jedi aren't supposed to know about you two, right? I could always claim them as my own. They're my niece and nephew, after all."

"Thanks, Sola." Anakin didn't look at her. He was staring at his wife's body. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheet to reveal her face. Even dead she looked beautiful. He softly paced a kiss on her lips and recovered her with the sheet. He turned to Sola. "But I want them to come to the temple. It's what Padmé wanted. She wanted them to be Jedi, like me."

"Still, tell them they're mine. If you tell them they are Padmé's they may figure it out."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't care if they figure it out."

"Anakin, you've already lost your wife, don't lose the Jedi too. Would Padmé want you to just leave the order like that?"

One of the babies in the other room began to cry. Anakin could tell through the Force that it was Leia. He could already tell she was going to be the fussy one.

"Okay," Anakin agreed. Perhaps it would be better if the twins never knew who their real parents were and that their father was too weak to save their mother.

* * *

Padmé's funeral went by in a flash. There were many people, probably all of Theed, and all were crying. Padmé was beloved by her people. She was an honorable Queen and an incorruptible Senator.

After it Anakin was ready to leave Naboo. He would return for the twins in a few months but now he needed time alone. And this time he was serious about the alone part. Sola would take care of the twins and he would…meditate. Yes as shocking and unbelievable as it was Anakin was planning on meditating.

On his way to his starship Anakin walked into Obi-Wan. "Anakin," he said, "I am so sorry, I know that you two were good friends."

Anakin wondered to himself whether Obi-Wan came to the funeral to pay his respects to Padmé, or if he was just looking for Anakin who he knew would be there. It was probably both.

"I…need time," Anakin said. He was obviously quite distressed.

"Running away won't solve anything, Anakin."

"I'm not running, Master." But even Anakin knew he was in denial. He didn't want to deal with Padmé's death, just like he didn't want to deal with all the other crap the Force threw at him. He could feel his anger increasing along with his fear.

Obi-Wan too was scared, scared that his confused former padawan would fall to the dark side.

"Come home, Anakin. You don't have to do this all alone. Let me help you."

"I will…think about it, Master."

Obi-Wan accepted the answer and left Anakin to his own devices.

* * *

Anakin didn't go straight back to the temple like Obi-Wan requested. He knew Obi-Wan was right and he needed his old friend's help, but there were a few things he needed to do alone. Anakin looked out from the viewport to the desert planet below. He felt some rage build up in him and had to concentrate on his breathing in order to stop the anger from building. He didn't have many good memories from Tatooine.

The only reason he was returning to the dust ball was to pay respects to his mother. He hadn't been there since her death, but he felt like, since his wife died, he needed to visit her grave.

He landed the ship close the Lars' homestead and walked towards the small hut. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Beru. She graciously hugged him and rushed him inside. She explained that Owen was out working at the farm, but would be back around dusk. Anakin didn't plan to stay that long.

"Oh, please stay the night. I'm sure Owen would love to see you," Beru pleaded.

"No," Anakin said, "I really wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure you have your hands full what with the moisture farm and taking care of Cliegg."

A sad expression appeared on Beru's face. "I'm afraid Cliegg past away shortly after your mother. He died of his leg wound and a broken heart."

A broken heart; what a silly way to die. Anakin couldn't help but suppress a very sad smile. In a way his wife died of a broken heart too.

Anakin gave his condolences and left the hut. He walked over to the graves, now with three headstones. The middle one was his mother's. He kneeled down in front of it and just stayed there for a little while. He could almost feel her presence.

"Padmé's dead," he finally said, "I wanted to save her, but I wasn't strong enough. I know I promised that I would never let another person died, but," Anakin paused to hold back tears, "I'm sorry, Mom. I failed.

"But I swear to you, Mom, I won't ever fail again. I'm a Jedi Master now. I have so many resources. I have kids now too," Anakin said while smiling. He thought about the twins. Shmi would have loved them. "Luke and Leia. They're twins. I promise I'll never let anything bad ever happen to them. I'll always protect them.

"They're beautiful, Mom. I kinda of wonder what they'll look like when they grow up. Will they look like Padmé or me? I think I already know whose personality they both got, though. Leia is so fussy, just like me. How could you ever stand me, mom?" Anakin allowed himself to laugh, "Luke, though, is quiet." A tear fell down his face. "He was even able to sleep through the first night. It was almost as if he just accepted that his mother was…gone. Not Leia, though. Sola says she's driver her nuts."

Anakin picked up a little sand in his hand. It was coarse and rough. He threw it at the grave, feeling anger flow threw up. He took in a deep breath. "Mom, I miss you. I need you. I don't know how I'll ever get over your death or Padmé's. She was there for me after you died but now…I don't have anyone. I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

Almost as if his mother was responding to him the wind started to blow. It wasn't the start of a sandstorm, but a nice breeze. The air was warm and wrapped around Anakin, almost like a hug. The way it moved almost sounded like a whisper. _"Ani,"_ he thought he heard it say, _"I love you."_

He smiled. He knew it was all in his mind, but it was still a comfort. He stood up and walked back to his starship. He was ready to go back to the Jedi Temple; to go back home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got a new job, and I was taking an online class, but then I dropped it and life has been kind of meh. **

**A/N2: I've got back to the first 3 chapters and fixed some linebreaks that I accidently left out, so they should read more coherently now. Sorry about that.  
**

**A/N3: I'd like to thank anon, Heaven's Prayers, ILBCD and AnakinlovesPadme for reviewing.  
**

**A/N4: This is the first of two timeskips. The first couple chapters are esbalishing the new universe and touch somewhat on Anakin's relationship with his kids but after the second time skip we'll stick to one story line (which is completely influnced by the events of Anakin not turning to the darkside). Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**12 years later**

_Block! Slash! Block!_

Leia tried to hit her brother's lightsaber but he was much quicker than her. All she could do was defend herself, but she couldn't win a match just by blocking.

Why was she always forced to dual Luke? He was so much better than her. She just knew he was going to win and he was going to gloat…again.

Leia let her guard down, because she was thinking too much, and Luke seized the opportunity. He jabbed her in the stomach. Leia could feel the heat of the training lightsaber through her cloak. She watched as Luke giggled and thrusted his lightsaber in the air.

"Humble, you must be," Yoda said, "Take on Master Yoda, and you won't be so lucky." Leia always wondered why Master Yoda talked so funny.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Luke said with a grin on his face.

"Let the boy have his moment," someone said from behind. Leia turned around to see Master Anakin Skywalker leaning against the wall. She wanted to say Luke had too many of those moments but that would probably sound like a compliment. She didn't want to make Luke sound anymore favorably; rumor was that Master Skywalker was planning on choosing one of the twins as his apprentice.

"You let you guard down," he told Leia.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed," she said sarcastically. She shook her head, "Doesn't matter, I'm not good with a lightsaber."

"We know!" Luke chimed in.

Master Skywalker gave Luke one of his patented glares that sent shivers down Luke's spine

"Go, we shall. Study, you must," Yoda told Luke. He complained and told Yoda how much he hated studying which only made Yoda laugh. He commented on how foolish the young were.

Leia didn't understand why Luke was complaining. Studying ancient texts and history were so much easier than practicing with her lightsaber. And from the look in Master Skywalker's eyes Leia wasn't going to get out of this one anytime soon.

She didn't understand why the master spent so much time with her. She could understand Luke, he was the best dueler in the class, but why her? Was it just because she was Luke's brother and Master Skywalker pitied her? Maybe, but he had been there her whole life. Master Kenobi said that Skywalker was the one to bring her and her brother to the temple. He was a good friend of their deceased aunt, which was why their mother had trusted Skywalker with them.

Skywalker picked up one of the training sabers and ignited it. He raised it and told Leia to ignite hers.

"But I'm no good," she told him again.

Anakin wouldn't take no for an answer. After a few long moments Leia complied. She stood clumsily with her lightsaber pointed forward. Anakin stepped forward, hit her blade and jabbed his forward, striking her in the chest.

"You leave yourself open," he said.

Leia was in shock. She knew she wasn't very good, but no one had ever hit her that quickly before.

"I'm worst than I thought," she said.

Anakin ignored her and told her to get ready again. Leia slash and Anakin ducked while parrying, once again stabbing Leia.

"It's no use, I suck."

"You think too much," Anakin said, "You look carefully, trying to find an opening and let your defense down. I'm an aggressive dualist; so don't try to hit me, just try to block me.

"But I can't win by only blocking," she argued.

"But you can hold me off until I make a mistake. Don't look for an opening, wait for it. It'll come."

Leia gripped both hands and held her lightsaber upwards. Anakin went in for the strike and she blocked. He went for another and she blocked again. She was able to block many of his moves until he tricked her. Anakin withdrew his lightsaber and held it over his head for a powerful blow. Thinking it was time for her to make her move Leia jabbed. Anakin, expecting it, leaped into the air, back flipped over Leia, and brought his lightsaber down on her shoulder.

Leia turned around, her eyes widened. None of the other initiate had ever done such a move on her.

Anakin laughed at her blank look. "You did good," he promised her.

"But you hit me," she said.

Anakin shrugged, "I'm a Master. It'd be embarrassing if I hadn't." He knelt down to reach Leia's level, "Stick with me, kid, and you'll beat your brother in no time."

Leia spent the rest of the day dueling with Anakin. She didn't strike him once, but she held him off longer than she ever held off Luke. She just concentrated on defending herself, not thinking about aggression. Anakin told her to spend less time worrying and more time concentrating on the fight at hand. He told her to use the force as her guide.

Leia had always wondered if she was even that strong in the force. It didn't seem like a very good guide to her. When she voiced that to Master Skywalker he shrugged, telling her everyone has different talents in the force.

Leia walked back to the initiate's dormitory. They were set up like barracks with all the girls of a clan in one room and all the boys of the clan another room. Leia and her brother were two of the youngest members of the Bear Clan and, since most of the members had either been chosen as a padawan already or sent off to the Jedi corps, the dorms were quieter than Leia had been accustomed to. Much to her displeasure Leia was the only girl left in the clan. She was glad that their clan leader, Master Aayla Secura, was a female, or Leia would have been left alone every night.

Leia knew she'd have to get use to being alone, though, because the padawan dorms were singles, and then laughed at the idea. She doubted she would ever be chosen as a padawan.

"Hello Leia. Your brother told me about your training session with Master Skywalker. Learn anything from the living legend himself?" Leia could almost sense of hint of mock in Aayla's voice, but she didn't call her on it.

"I learned that I suck," Leia said.

The Rutian Twi'lek walked over to Leia's bed where Leia was now sitting. She sat down next to the youngling. "You just have different skills, that's all."

Voices could be heard from the room over and the Aayla's eyes twinkled. "Like how you come up with much better pranks to pull on the boys than they do."

Leia laughed. Her clan leader was way too mischievous. If the Council ever found out what she let the clan get away with she would be dismissed of her duties.

Leia laughed while lying down on her bed. "I'd love to pull a prank, but I'm a little tired right now. Master Skywalker really worked me, today. I'm sure we can mess with Luke and Corran another day."

Leia passed out a few minuets later, and Aayla tucked the youngling into bed. She kissed her on the forehead. Aayla knew she wasn't supposed to get attached, but she had helped raise the younglings for the past few years. She missed them dearly and was sad that they were growing up. All she had left was Luke, Leia, and Corran. The twins were already twelve and would be leaving her in less than a year. Hopefully they would be chosen soon as padawans so she could still see them around the temple, but she knew it wouldn't be the same. She would have a little more time with Corran, who was a year younger, but soon he would be gone too.

Aayla knew she would always remember this clan and when she went to bed she laid there reminiscing about them. She remembered Luke and Leia's sibling quarrels, the younglings keeping her up until the early AM with their loud talking and laugher, Luke and Corran's horrible pranks, Leia's ingenious pranks. She already missed Tionne's viol playing, and even Kyle's mood swings. Would her next clan be nearly as unique? She certainly hoped so, although it would be nice to get a decent nice sleep again. At least now she was left with just Leia. Leia, although she could have mood swings that rivaled even Kyle's, was a sweet respectable girl who slept through the night. Once Leia was asleep Aayla felt at peace and was able to sleep herself.

* * *

Leia stood in the breakfast line alone. Like always, Luke and Corran didn't bother to wait for her to get dress and headed to breakfast before her. Leia sighed. The lines always took forever. Luke and Corran walked past her. "Save me a seat, guys," she said. They nodded and made their way to a table with former clan member Kyle Katarn.

"Cuttzies?" a familiar voice asked?

"Tionne!" Leia cheered and gave her old friend a hug. Tionne pulled back from the hug almost instantly and pulled her head back. She sneezed.

"Sorry," she said, "I think I got a cold." Of course Tionne had a cold, she had just returned from from Hoth.

"How was the mission?" Leia inquired. She always daydreamed about finally being able to go on an adventure with a Jedi Master.

"There was a wampa attack on the scientist," Tionne said.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, but other than that it was kind of boring. I'm not really big on science; I'm more of a history person. If we were protecting archeologist I'm sure it would've been more fun. I'm glad to be back here at the Jedi Temple. Master Nu has promised to show me some more achieves later today."

Finally the girls reached the end of the line. Leia was ravenous and piled as much food as she could on her tray. Tionne only took some fruit. They walked over to the table where the boys sat and sat down.

Master Skywalker ran through the cafeteria, knocking into Leia. He quickly apologized, and ran off again. "Oh great!" Leia said, looking down at her split food, "Now I have to wait in line again."

* * *

Anakin ran to the front of the cafeteria line, finding Obi-Wan and cutting the rest of the line. "I thought you were going to wait for me," Anakin complained.

"Hey, no cuttzies!" a youngling shouted from behind.

"Seniority, kid."

"Now, Anakin, that wasn't very nice. When you were a youngling you one threaten to slice someone with your lightsaber if they cut you in line," Obi-Wan reminded.

"Shh, don't give the kid ideas!" Anakin grabbed a tray and piled as much off as he could on it.

"Hungry?"

"Ravenous!"

When Anakin finished piling on his food he left the line, but Leia was waiting for him. She took the tray from his hands, added a thank you, and walked away.

"Hey, that was mine!"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in her defense I may or may not have knocked over her food."

"Oh, Anakin, what will we ever do with you?" Anakin shrugged and stepped back in line, once again cutting the youngling. After an argument that had to be broke up by a more mature Jedi Master Anakin joined Obi-Wan at a table.

"Must you cause a scene wherever you go?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin just nodded while stuffing food into his mouth.

"Well, I thought you might be interested in hearing I've taken on a new padawan."

"Master, you know you'll never have one as amazing as your first," Anakin said with food still stuffed in his mouth. A little food spat out and stuck to Obi-Wan's beard. "Sorry."

Obi-Wan wiped his beard and but didn't show any signs of annoyance. Either he was really good with his emotions, or he was just used to Anakin. It was probably both.

"So who is it?" Anakin asked after swallowing.

"Luke Naberrie."

Anakin, who had moved on to drinking some blue milk, choked and spit it out. Obi-Wan ignored him.

"He reminds me a little of you. Very skilled with a lightsaber, mischievous and doesn't always follows the rules."

"If you think Luke acts like me, you should try spending the day with Leia."

"From what Aayla tells me she's learned some Huttese. You should probably reframe from swearing in front of younglings."

Anakin shrugged. He used to say those words all the time when he was her age. What was the big deal?

"So what do you think?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan was asking permission. Surely he had heard the rumors that Anakin was planning on choosing one of the Naberrie twins as his padawan. Honestly, though, Obi-Wan choosing Luke just made his decision that much easier. No longer did Anakin have to feel like he was choosing favorites.

"Well it's funny you mentioned that," Anakin said, "I was thinking about choosing Leia as my own padawan."

Obi-Wan groaned, "I don't want to think about you teaching any padawan, but you and Leia are a deadly combination.

"I think I have a new phrase for her, 'Kee baatu baatu'."

"You bother me," Obi-Wan translated. "Real mature." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

When the masters finished their breakfast they walked over to where current and former members of the Bear Clan sat. "Hello Master," Luke said with a smirked.

The younglings and padawans looked at Luke with a shocked expression and then at the masters. Anakin could sense dread from Leia.

"You have a Master!" the youngest one said, "No, you can't leave me with the she-devil!"

An apple levitated off his tray and exploded, juice and apple pieces flying into the youngling's face. Anakin couldn't help but hold back a laugh. The children laughed while Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. Anakin placed his hand on Leia's should, knowing she was the culprit, and said, "And you don't want this little treasure to be my padawan."

Leia looked up confused.

"Come along Luke," Obi-Wan said, "Let's have our first training session."

Anakin knelt down to Leia's level. "So what do you think?" he asked.

Leia smiled and hugged him. "Yes!" she cheered and giggled. Two of her remaining friends laughed while the youngest groan.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how I wrote Leia. She has a bit of a bigger storyline than Luke, because she's Anakin's apprentice, but there will be plenty of Luke and Obi-Wan too, along with a couple other fan favorites. Keep reading to see who'll appear. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank Darth Vadie, Diamondgirl3 and ccp for reviewing.  
**

**Diamondgirl3: Luke and Leia were raised by their aunt Sola Naberrie, the sister of Padmé, thinking her to be their mother. They lived with her for a few months before Anakin returned and took them to the temple. Anakin stayed close to them, using their relationship to his "friend" Padmé as an excuse, but no one, not even Obi-Wan (though he may have his suspensions) knows that they are actually his children. **

**A/N2: This chapter kind of gets into crack fic terrortory. It's as wacky as the fic gets and goes back to being serious after this, but we all know that Anakin having a Padawan (and in my own personal canon (or fanon) he never has Ahsoka) would result in at least a little bit insanity.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I think our padawans should have a little spar," Anakin said when he met Obi-Wan in the dojo. A few knights dueled each other while others were teaching their padawans new moves.

"Anakin, we are not going to measure our own worth based on our padawan's fighting ability…besides, Luke always beats Leia."

"Master," Anakin said with face hurt, "I'm shocked that you would think this contest would be anything more than practice." After receiving a glare from Obi-Wan Anakin told the 'truth'. "I've been training Leia and I think she's really improved. But she can't really see that herself unless she duels with someone at her own ability."

Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment. "So there's no alternative motive for this?"

"Of course not, Master."

Obi-Wan agreed and went off to get Luke. Anakin walked over to Masters Secura, Vos and Mundi. "Obi-Wan agreed," he said. The masters reached into the pockets of their robes and handed Anakin some credits. Anakin took them and rubbed his hands together. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said as he brought Luke to the dojo.

"It's just a spar, Master," Luke told him, not understanding the worry.

"Anakin's up to something, I just know it."

"Don't worry, Master, Leia won't beat me. She never has and never will."

The master and padawan walked into the dojo and noticed a large crowd of masters and knights. They cheered Luke on as he entered and Obi-Wan tried to find the hardest place on the wall to smack his head against. How did Anakin talk him into this?

"So, how much you got on Luke?" Master Quinlan Vos asked Obi-Wan.

"You're betting on this?" Obi-Wan asked in shock, "Anakin!"

"Unguard!" Anakin shouted and ran to the other side of the room, away from Obi-Wan. Luke turned on his training saber and so did Leia. The boy ran forward slashing at his sister. She blocked. He did a few more fancy moves, all which she blocked.

Leia left her body open as she pointed her saber forward. Luke tried to seize the opportunity, but Leia pulled back. It was a trap. She lowered herself and slashed at Luke's knees. He jumped back just in time.

The crowd roared again and Obi-Wan smacked his head to his hand. He prayed a mature master, like Master Yoda, wouldn't walk in to the room. But when Obi-Wan around up he noticed Yoda on the sidelines. Had the whole temple gone insane?

Luke slashed at Leia a few more times, getting tired while doing so. He was the best swordsman in his class and his duels usually ended a lot quicker than this. He was running out of stamina.

Leia just concentrated on blocking, like Anakin had told her. She smirked, remembering how Anakin had tricked her. Just like Anakin had, Leia lifted her lightsaber over her head, pretending to go for a powerful blow. Luke, too consumed by wanting to make a hit, tried seizing the opportunity. He jabbed his lightsaber forward, but Leia was already leaping in the air. She back flipped and brought her lightsaber down on Luke's shoulder. She had won.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Luke looked confused. Anakin ran forward and hugged his padawan. "I taught her that!" he cheered. He sweetly smiled at the other twin and messed up his head. "Okay, you two, now shake on it."

Luke crossed his arms and wouldn't congratulate his sister.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said sternly.

Aggravated Luke offered his hand to his sister. Leia shook and then ran out of the room to tell Tionne about her victory. Luke slowly followed her. When the padawans were gone the masters who were routing for Leia, which was a minority, crowded around Anakin to collect their winnings. Obi-Wan shook his head; it was going to be a long apprenticeship.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry if that was a bit too cracky, or if you enjoyed it, you're welcome. It'll be more serious from now on as the plot actually gets going, so please stick with me and read on. Oh, and please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to thank Diamondgirl3, Jarno, ILBCD and Mireilles3 for reviewing. **

**Jarno: Anakin didn't choose Leia over Luke. Obi-Wan choose Luke over Leia. :p At this point in the Jedi Order masters could only take one Padawan on at a time so Anakin could take both. But he kept close to his kids during their upbringing (using the excuse of being a "friend" of their "aunt") and therefore so did Obi-Wan. Anakin honestly couldn't choose one over the other, which is why it took so long for the twins to be chosen (no other master but Obi-Wan would dare choose them or fear the wrath of Anakin :p). Anakin also knew he had to choose Leia lest maybe lose her to the Jedi meta-reason why I choose Anakin/Leia, Obi-Wan/Luke was because in the movies Luke was trained by Obi-Wan.  
**

**ILBCD: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had so much fun writing that chapter. **

**Mireilles3: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I know it was short, but the chapter before that was extra long so it evened out. Sometimes that happens. I don't think I'm a very consisten writing when it comes to lengths, but I'd rather be inconsitent with that than characterization. Thank you for you compliment about my characterization, that is the part of my work that I most pride myself with and think is my biggest strength. **

* * *

**7 Years later**

Luke sat down outside the Council Chambers. He could tell his sister was getting aggravated and impatient. She started tapping his foot. "Would you just calm down?" Luke scorned.

Leia looked at her brother, a little hurt.

"Sorry," he said, "There's nothing to worry about."

Leia shook her head, "No, something big's going on. I could feel it when I saw Anakin this morning. Couldn't you tell Ben was keeping something from you?" Ben was an old nickname the twins gave Obi-Wan when they were learning to talk and just never seemed to go away.

Luke thought about it. Obi-Wan had been quieter than usual, but Obi-Wan was never really one to leak his emotions. Perhaps if he had seen Anakin then he would have understood Leia's concerns.

The doors to the chamber opened and the twins walked in. Over the years the Jedi Council had changed so much. Yoda had given up his position as Grand Master to Shaak Ti. While it was no one would confirm it, everyone knew that Master Yoda had to give up his position because of his failing health. Leia thought his mind might be failing too but Anakin told her he's always been crazy. Obi-Wan said it was just one of his teaching methods.

All of the masters seemed very calm, except for Anakin. Leia looked to her master who gave her a smile of reassurance. She knew it was forced and it wasn't very comforting.

Master Ti spoke, "Reports have been given to us by our spies. A faction of dark Jedi, who claim to be servants of Darth Sidious, have apparently created some sort of super weapon. The schematics of this weapon should be located on a space station near Endor. The weapon is called the _Death Star._"

Leia couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course the dark Jedi would come up with some dark and deadly name. It was just like how the Sith came up with foolish adjectives that meant mean things for their names.

"We have supplied transportation to the space station," Master Ti said. "You will be going in undercover as smugglers supplying spice to the dark Jedi. When aboard you will need to search the station for the super weapon plans and bring them back here so we can find out what it is and if there are any weaknesses. You probably won't run into any of the dark Jedi, but there is a chance they may be there, so be careful. And may the Force be with you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood up from their seats and left the room with their padawans. They road a lift up to the roof of the temple. "So is this why you were so nervous this morning, Master Skywalker?" Luke asked.

Anakin looked to the young padawan a little surprised. He then looked at Leia. "I wasn't nervous," he defended himself.

"Anakin, perhaps we should tell them the truth," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Well," Leia said, "now we know you're lying."

Anakin sighed and leaned against the glass. Leia could be so stubborn. He smirked, remember where she got that from. "The Council is concerned about how these dark Jedi call themselves servants of Darth Sidious. They formed a significant time after I I had already killed him."

"Although there's a chance they could have just been hidden in the shadows this whole time," Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin shook his head, "They are all too young. All of them are around the twins' age."

"Perhaps someone else, another apprentice of Darth Sidious, trained them," Luke suggested.

"It's just that killing was Sidious so effortless," Anakin said. "It shouldn't have been that easy."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not this again, Anakin. You were the Chosen. It was easy because it was fate. Stop worrying about the past and concentrate on the future."

The lift arrived at the top of the temple where the hanger bay was. The group walked to their ship. A roguish captain stood outside of the ship waiting for them. "Han Solo?" Obi-Wan asked.

The captain nodded. "I take it you're the Jedi."

Anakin ignored the question while inspecting the other interior of the ship. "Is the Council trying to get us killed?" he asked.

Han patted the side of his ship. "She'll get you where you need to go. And she's faster than she looks."

Anakin scoffed; he doubted that. The Jedi entered the ship, met the Wookie co-pilot, Chewie, and Han had them enter hyperspace. The space station was near the outer rim world, Endor. It would take a few hours to arrive there.

Han, Chewie, and the Jedi sat in the main hold. "So what department are you with?" Luke asked Han. He was always very interested in piloting. If he hadn't been a Jedi he would've been a pilot for the Republic. The biggest difference between his and Anakin's piloting skills was that Luke wasn't so reckless. That's not to say Luke was very cautious either.

"I'm ain't in a department, Kid," Had said, "I'm a real life smuggler."

"Oh that's just great," Leia said sarcastically, "And next you're going to tell me there actually is spice on this ship." She paused and looked at Han and the masters, "No! I can't believe the Jedi Order would stoop that low. We're supposed to stop criminals, not aid them."

Anakin shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Hey, if the end justifies the means."

"Usually I wouldn't agree with Anakin, but he's right," Obi-Wan said. "These dark Jedi are doing a lot worst than what spice can do."

Leia turned to Han. "And you're just doing this because you believe in the message of the Republic? You want to stop the minions of Palpatine as much as us?"

Han snored, "As if, sweetheart. You Jedi are paying a hefty sum for this. But there's a lot of risk involved, so of course you'd pay a lot."

"Of course we get stuck with some sort of…scoundrel!" Leia stood up and walked out of the main hold to go to the crew quarters.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had Her Royal Highness on board!" Han yelled, leaving the hold for the cockpit.

Chewie roared something none of the Jedi could translate and Anakin tried to massage his temples. He could already feel a headache coming on and they hadn't even been in flight for ten minuets yet.

* * *

After his sister's fight with the captain Luke decided to check on Leia. "He's so irritating," Leia said while pacing.

Luke walked over to one of the beds and sat down. He watched his sister walk from one end of the room and back. "You two barely even had a conversation. It went from hello to instant hate. You didn't even give him a chance, Leia."

Leia stopped and glared at her brother. "He's a criminal Luke. The Council shouldn't be working with someone like him. They should be arresting him and turning him over to the proper authorities. He's probably getting a pardon from all future crimes."

"Probably not all future crimes," Luke reasoned, "I mean, I'm sure if he shot a guy in a cold blood he wouldn't be pardoned. But smuggling, it's a victimless crime."

"Except the people who get hooked, forced to sell everything they own just to get one more use. I betcha he works for the Hutts."

Luke shrugged, "He's right, you know. You really do need to stop acting all high and mighty."

"Millions of people die each and everyday because politicians turn a blind eye. It's not just that they allow drug trafficking, there's slave trafficking too. A lot of politicians will tell you they fight hard against human trafficking, but what about aliens? All sentient beings deserve the same rights."

Luke was stunned. He never knew how passionate his sister was about politics. They never really talked about it, mostly because Obi-Wan hated politics. And while Anakin never showed the distrust in politicians that Obi-Wan did, he still didn't like to discuss them. The twins assumed it had something to do with Chancellor Palpatine and how he tricked and betrayed Anakin.

"You know," Luke finally said, "Just because he traffics drugs doesn't mean he traffics people."

Leia sighed. She sat down on the bed next to her brother, and then, in a moment of frustration, pulled at her hair and collapsed her torso on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Diamondgirl3, ILBCD, AnakinlovesPadme and the DragonBard for reviewing. **

**the DragonBard: Padme died because it was her destine to die. I wanted to show that she was going to die no matter what Anakin does. **

* * *

"Head for that small moon, the station is probably behind it," Luke said, hovering over Han in the cockpit. He was wearing an outfit similar to Han's, only he wore a black trench coat, to hide his lightsaber, instead of a vest. Obi-Wan and Anakin were wearing similar outfits, except Obi-Wan's was brown. Anakin had his graying hair tied back. Despite his age Anakin was still a very attractive man and in his the costume looked almost as roughish as Han's.

The three male Jedi almost looked like a family. Obi-Wan, with his full head of gray, looked like a grandfather, and Anakin and Luke looked like father and son. They even looked alike, with matching eyes and similar hair color.

Leia walked into the cockpit, dressed in a skimpy outfit that showed off her abdomen. "No!" Anakin shouted at her and sent her back to go change.

"Master, I'm playing a part," she reminded him.

He didn't care; his paternal instincts were taking over. Leia never could understand why he was so over protective of her. He'd send her into a battle with blaster blots zipping by, but if a boy showed any interest in her Anakin would, not so subtly, start waxing his lightsaber.

As they came closer to the moon they notice it start to take on the appearance of a monstrous battle station.

"That's no moon!" Obi-Wan said, "It's a space station."

Han shook his head in disbelief, "It's too big to be a space station."

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke said.

"Well, we've got the go ahead," Han told them. He sounded a lot more nervous than before. The Millennium Falcon docked and opened the ramp. Han met the workers at the cargo hold.

"You're Mr. Jones?" one of the men asked. He was dressed in a military uniform, but from a government that neither Han nor the Jedi recognized.

"Please, call me Indie," Han said, "This is Alec, Hayden, Mark, and Carrie."

"I was wondering," Leia said with a flirty smile, "if you could show me the way to the refresher. I just need to fix my face, and these boy stunk up our."

The officer blushed, but quickly regained his composure. He ordered his underlings to unload the cargo and escorted Leia by the arm out of the ship.

Rage went through Anakin.

"Calm down," Obi-Wan said quietly, "She knows what she's doing." He walked over to the men who were unloading the spices. "We were never here."

"You were never here," they said while staring blankly into space. They then got back to unloading.

The remaining Jedi walked off the ship and Han followed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with the ship."

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke started walking through the battle station, sending out stealthy waves with the force. They were to probe the station for any hint of super weapon plans. "This could take a while," Anakin muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I know, really short chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner to make up for that. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****I'm sorry it's been two months since I updated. I was busy at work, but strange enough now that I'm back at school I feel like I have more time to update. Yes I'm taking fifteen credits, actually doing my homework this year, running a magazine and busy with my sorority but someone I feel more control when I'm at school verse my parent's home. So expect more frequent updates.**  


**A/N2: I'd like to thank Diamondgirl3, ILBCD, pegasusrider87 and supernena25.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mara Jade held her lightsaber in front of her and reached out with the force. With her eyes blindfolded she sensed a blast coming from the left and blocked. Another shot came towards her ankle, but she jumped up and somersaulted.

Another presence entered the room.

Mara used telekinesis to shut off the training droid, turned off her lightsaber and pulled off her blindfold, dropping it to the floor. "What?" she demanded.

The woman who had entered was a Twi'lek wearing a revealing outfit. Her name was Addle Hem, or Add'lehem in Twi'lek, and had off-white skin tattooed with red and black markings.

"The smugglers have arrived," Addey said. She elegantly twirled around Mara and placed her hand on Mara's cheek.

Mara grabbed it and flipped the Twi'lek over her shoulder.

"Do not touch me," Mara said.

Addey rubbed off the rejected and hopped back up. "Shall we kill the smugglers?"

"Why did we even need this spice?" Mara asked.

Addey's eyes twinkled. "His prices are really good. Perhaps we shouldn't kill him, at least not till we interrogate him to find out where his supplier is."

"Do whatever you please," Mara said, turning the training droid and her lightsaber back on. Addey cart wheeled out of the way and began to laugh manically.

Before Addey left the training room Mara felt a disturbance in the force. The droid kept shooting and Mara's defenses were down. She was shot in the left shoulder.

"Jade!" Addey shouted and ran back to her fellow dark Jedi. She send a wave of the force to internally break the droid. It landed on the ground right in front of Mara.

"I'm fine, Hem," Mara said, gripping her shoulder. She walked pasted Addey and to the infirmary.

Addey was confused. Mara never got distracted; she was the most concentrated out of all the dark Jedi students. But Addey had other business to attend to. A smuggler couldn't be trusted so she had to deal with—what was his name—Mr. Indiana Jones. She would figure out what was wrong with Mara later.

* * *

Han waited by his ship. The two workers who were unloading weren't even a quarter to the way done, but that was good. The space station was big…really big, and the Jedi would need their time to look. While Han waited he tried to come up with a reason to stay longer. He decided to send Chewie to "break" something. Whatever he broke would be easy enough to fix after the Jedi were back, but until then they would have to pretend they had no idea what was wrong.

"Hiya!" a Twi'lek came up to Han in the main hold.

"How'd you get in here?" Han asked.

The Twi'lek snickered, "I'm kind of in charge here. At least until my boss arrives."

"This military outpost is run by an almost nude teenager?" Han questioned.

The Twi'lek just smiled. "You under estimate my skills." She brushed her hand across Han's face. "Besides, I'm not that young. I'm almost twenty." The Twi'lek jumped on top of Han's lap and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He pushed her off. "Get your hormones in check," he yelled.

The Twi'lek just smiled sweetly. "Fine," she said, "If you don't want me to seduce it out of you, I'll just have to do things the hard way. Doesn't matter to me, both are equally fun."

"Out of me?" Han asked, "You haven't even asked any questions."

The Twi'lek stood and stretched her arms. She cracked her knuckles. After stroking Han's hair one last time whispered, "Night-night," in Han's ear and punched him in the face. He landed on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

A body levitated into the infirmary followed by Addey. It hovered over a bed and then dropped down hard. Addey touched the man's forehead, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"I thought you were going to interrogate him," Mara said. She had stripped off her top in order to put bacta patches on her shoulder. Despite her half-nudity she did not feel uncomfortable. Addey had seen her in much more vulnerably situations.

Addey walked over to help Mara into her shirt, but Mara refused any help. The human winced as she lifted her arm. She had to rely on the force to stop the pain, something she wasn't happy about.

"You never get distracted," Addey pointed out, "What the Hell happened?"

If Mara could shrug she would have. "I don't know. I felt…a disturbance in the force."

Addey rolled her eyes and then twisted her body, flipping over into a headstand. She stayed like that while she talked. "You sound like the Master." Addey spilt her legs into a V shape.

Mara sent a wave of telekinesis at Addey, knocking her over onto her back.

"Haha!" Addey said. She didn't move, not because she was injured, but because laying on her back was kind of comfortable. "Do you think the Master will return soon?"

Mara shook her head. "Not until this station is finished. He trusts as to oversee his operation, and he has more important things to do. The Republic attempted to assassinate him, remember?"

"Maybe the Master doesn't trust us. Perhaps he's snuck on board and is watching us. He's powerful enough. We'd never know."

Mara thought about this for a second. "No," she concluded, "He's busy planning the downfall of the Republic." But that didn't mean there wasn't someone on board. Perhaps one of those Jedi that their master hated so much.

Han started to stir and come to. "Goody!" Addey cheered and hopped up. She ran to the smuggler and hovered over him.

When he finally opened his eyes he moaned, "Not you again!"

Addey smile. She rubbed Han's forehead and kissed his temple. "Now," she said, "Tell me, who's your supplier."

"That's what this is about?"

Addey giggled.

"I think we should scout the station," Mara said from the other side of the room.

Addey forgot about Han for a second and turned her attention back to Mara. "For what? I thought you thought that the Master wasn't here."

"Yes, the Master's not, but somebody is." Mara walked over to Han. She placed her good hand on his lower regions, and saw blood rush to his cheeks.

"What is it with your girls?"

"Who else is here?" she asked.

"Just me and my crew," he said.

"Who are your crew?"

"Just some low-class smugglers like me."

Mara pressed down on her grip. Han shrieked, his voice going up. "Wanna reconsider the questioned?"

"Naughty," Addey said, giggling.

When Han got his breath back he spoke again, "I'm telling you the truth."

"Where is your crew?" Addey asked after the realization that he was alone dawned on her.

"Probably in the refresher," Han said.

Mara decided to check the alibi Han just gave his friends. She stopped at the door, but didn't turn back to face Han when she spoke to him again. "If you're lying to me, your death is going to be a lot more unpleasant than the short one we had planned for you." After feeling his fear through the Force Mara smiled and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing pegasusrider87. :D I was beginning to think the fandom had given up on me for not updating for so long and then I saw your review and and it convinced me to edit quicker.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You know, there aren't that many women on staff," the officer said. He had taken Leia to his private quarters and was now trying to seduce her. "There are the boss' two pets, but they looks nothing like you. The human, she doesn't appreciate me like she should appreciate a man of my authority. And I'm not much for Twi'leks. In fact, I believe all non-humans she be incinerated. The Emperor agrees with me, but he still keeps his little pet Twi'lek around."

"Emperor?" Leia asked, scooting away from the officer. She really hoped her friends would finish the mission soon.

"Yeah, he's a leader. I probably shouldn't be telling you so much about him. He's trying to stay secretive until he's ready to destroy the Republic."

As much as Leia hated herself for doing so, she put on a seductive smile. "Oh, don't worry about lil'o'me. I won't tell anyone. Tell me more about this Emperor."

"Alright," the officer said, seemly disappointed that Leia didn't want to know about him instead. "The Emperor is a great and powerful man. I've seen him kill people with just his anger. He's kind of like those Jedi folk the Republic has, but much more powerful."

"A Sith?" Leia asked. She had never seen a Sith. The Council said that her Master had killed the last of them.

"I don't really pay attention to that religious crap."

Leia smiled and touched the officer's hand. It was hard and rough, kind of like chalk, and it made her skin crawl. "I'm kinda into the supernatural. Could you please tell me more?"

The officer groaned, "I thought you wanted tonight to be about us, baby."

Once again Leia was force to put on a smile. "I like you a lot," she said while stroking his leg, "Who knows, I might leave my boss and the crew for you. But I want to take it slow, okay. Let's just talk for now." Leia hoped that would stop all of his advances. She was wrong. It seemed rejection just made him more aggressive.

"No, baby, I haven't had any in so long. Either you're going to give it to me now, or I'm going to force it from you."

Fear sprung from Leia. She knew she could take the officer, but that would blow her cover. "You don't want to have sex with me," she said, trying to use a Jedi mind trick like Master Kenobi always did.

He slapped her. "Don't tell me what I want."

"E chu ta!" Leia cursed and punched the officer in the face. It only took one hit to knock him out cold. "Sleemo!"

The door to the room than open. A young redhead with a violet lightsaber walked in. She had to be one of the dark Jedi. "I don't get it. You snuck onto the Death Star in order to smack my officers?"

Leia's eyes opened wide. "This station _is_ the _Death Star_?"

The redhead scowled. "Forget I said that." She pointed her lightsaber at Leia. "Who are you?"

"I'm—I'm just a smuggler. I work for, um, Indie."

"How many more are there?"

"I don't know! I'm new!" it wasn't hard for Leia to create fake fluster. She really was panicking.

"What's your name?"

"Carrie."

"Well, Carrie, I'd suggest you coming with me." The dark Jedi didn't offer her name. She didn't seem very friendly, but she also didn't seem completely enclosed in the dark side either. Perhaps it was because Leia had never seen a dark Jedi or Sith before, but she still just didn't _feel_ evil. It was almost as if the girl was a good guy fighting for the wrong side.

The dark Jedi brought Leia to an infirmary where a Twi'lek stood over an unconscious Han. "What did you do to him time?" the redhead asked.

The Twi'lek shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me who is suppler was."

"We have more important things than that, Addey!"

"Like what, Mara?"

"Like Jedi aboard the station."

The Twi'lek snapped to attention. "Is that what she told you." Step by step Addey began to walk towards Leia. It was slow but intimidating.

"No, but you can feel it too, right?" Mara still had her lightsaber pointed at Leia. "She told me her name is Carrie, but I know she's lying to me. She's a Jedi."

"No I'm not!" Leia told them but the dark Jedi ignored her.

"Is hot pants over there one too?" asked Addey.

Mara shook her head. "No, I'm not getting a force signature from him. And it's not like he's suppressing himself or anything; his emotions are running wild. Fear, anger, panic, there is no way he's a Jedi. Take these two down the detention center. She's young, probably a Padawan. We need to find her master."

"Master?" Luke said while he and the two older Jedi were walking down an empty corridor. They could sense that no one was in the hallway. "Did you feel that?"

"Leia calling out to us," Anakin concluded.

Obi-Wan didn't get the sense as strong as Anakin or Luke. While he was still very close to Leia and could sense _something_ he couldn't make out the message like those she shared a stronger bond with.

"She's been captured," Luke said quietly.

"That means we'll have to be extra careful now," Obi-Wan said.

"We have to go back for her," Anakin said; already turning around, ready to save his padawan—his daughter.

"No, Anakin. We have mission at hand. She's a strong girl. She can last until we can attempt a rescue.

"They are probably using us as bait anyway," Luke said, "plus it felt more like a warning than a cry for help."

Anakin knew that Luke and Obi-Wan were right but it didn't stop the churning in his stomach. Perhaps that was why the Jedi forbad attachments.

They reached the control panel. Before anyone knew they were in there the three Jedi were able to send out enough psychic waves to subdue the room and knock everyone unconscious. Anakin complained about not being able to use his lightsaber but had to admit they aren't exactly the stealthiest weapon.

Luke jumped onto a data system and searched the word _Death Star_.

"Uh, guys," he said, looking at his screen in amazement.

The Masters looked on, also stunned.

"This station _is_ the _Death Star_," Anakin said out loud.

"No wonder it's so big," concluded Obi-Wan, "Alright, Luke, get a copy. We'll have the Council analyze it."

When the officer who was with Leia awoke Mara punched him just hard enough to not knock him unconscious again. "Whatever happened to watch the smugglers?" Mara asked harshly.

The officer rubbed his jaw. "But I was watching the girl," he defended himself.

Mara hit him again. "They were Jedi, you fool!"

The officer grew a shocked expression on his face, for a spilt second, and then Mara began to force chock him. "Where are the other Jedi?"

She let go of her hold. The officer gasped. After about a minute he answered. "I don't know."

She hit him again, this time hard enough to knock him unconscious. She walked out of the room and stopped to talk to the officer guarding the door. "Bring him down to the detention center," Mara told the officer, "After the Jedi are found I want him executed."

"Yes ma'am," the guard said and went in the room to drag the superior officer down to the cells. Mara could feel pleasure peeling off the inferior officer. Perhaps he had a feud with his commander.

Mara reached out with the Force. She assumed Carrie's, or whatever her name was, Master was proficient in the Force. He'd be hard to locate. Mara felt a small disruption from the control room. Perhaps he was not as in control of his emotions as she suspected.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, it keeps me inspired. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to thank AreiaCananaid, CommChatter and ccp for reviewing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I can feel Leia on one of the lower decks," Luke told the Masters as they walked out of the control center. An alarm started to ring. "What's that?"

"An alarm, you nerfherder," Anakin said. "Sith spit!"

"We have to get to the ship," Obi-Wan said.

"But Leia," both Anakin and Luke said at the same time.

"She knew what the risks were," Obi-Wan reminded them. "If she hadn't diverted that officer we all would've been caught. I sensed that his mind was too strong for simple mind tricks to distract him." The Jedi ran down the corridor. "We can always come back for her later."

Anakin didn't like the idea of leaving Leia behind, but a recue now was too risky. They had to get the plans to the Council.

Some troopers came out into the hallway and began to shoot at them. They took out their lightsabers to deflect the shots. The troopers were dressed like Clone Troopers from the Clone Wars, only they were much less accurate in their shots. Anakin stepped forward and causally sliced up the men. "Let's go!" he yelled.

When the Jedi got to the hanger bay Chewie was fighting off some officers. He ripped one's arms off and started to beat the others with them. Two young teens, Mara and Addey, watched and turned to the Jedi when the entered. They ignited their lightsaber.

"Dark Jedi!" Anakin shouted. He ignited his own lightsaber and ran forward, slashing it against the redhead's. Obi-Wan and Luke attacked the Twi'lek.

Mara was easy enough for Anakin to beat. She had a shoulder injury and could only fight with one arm. Lacking power and control Anakin was easily able to slice apart her lightsaber. She reached forward with her bad arm, trying to Force push Anakin, but the pain was too much. Anakin used the same power to send her flying backwards. She groaned out in pain.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Addey were caught with their lightsabers crossed. Seizing the moment Luke slashed at Addey's back. She fell to the ground, dead.

"The dark Jedi are disarmed," Anakin said.

"No Anakin," Obi-Wan said, realizing what his former padawan was thinking, "We have to get out of here. The Republic needs these plans."

The Jedi ran onto the Falcon followed by Chewie. When they reached the cockpit Chewie roared something. "I'm sorry, friend," Obi-Wan said, "But we can't go back for Han. We have a mission to complete."

"You can understand the furball?" Anakin asked.

Chewie, who was still angry, roared and slashed at Anakin.

"Yikes! Sorry."

Chewie ran out of the cockpit and back into the station.

"Can you fly this ship?" Obi-Wan asked the other two Jedi.

"Isn't that stealing?" Luke said.

"Chewie's right," Anakin said and stepped near the doorway. He paused at the doorframe. "Do whatever you want, but I'm not about to leave Leia."

"Wait for me," Luke shouted and ran after the master.

Obi-Wan looked at the controls to the ship. He wasn't a pilot and there was no way he could figure them out. The only thing he could do was help Anakin and Luke. He would reprimand them later. He stepped outside the ship to see Mara hovering over Addey, cradling her in her good arm. Anakin and Luke had already left the premises.

Obi-Wan stood behind her, feeling the rage she released into the Force. "I'm sorry that had to be done," Obi-Wan said.

"Just kill me, you Jedi scum," she shouted.

"I can't do that. You are unarmed and it's not the Jedi way."

"I'm sure my Master will be here soon. He would have felt Addey's life drain from her. You fools should have left when you had the chance. The station is on full alerted. All stormtroopers have been commanded to shoot to kill."

Obi-Wan smiled, not a devious one, but a sympathetic one. "Would a couple of stormtroopers be able to defeat you?"

More rage expelled from Mara.

"You don't have to serve this Master of yours. You are very powerful in the Force. And while I feel anger from you, I also feel control. You have other options. Come with us."

Mara stood up and glared at Obi-Wan. "I'm not a slave. I serve my Master out of loyalty. He raised me. He trained me. He will defeat the Republic, the Jedi, and I will be by his side while he does so."

Following the Force Anakin and Luke were able to locate Leia. _We're coming for you _Luke sent to Leia. While Leia wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts word for word, she would be able to know the meaning.

What he got in response felt like another warning. Like she wanted them to cut their losses and run.

_We're not leaving without you._

Luke got parts of a message back. It had to do with Anakin and anger. Leia could probably feel Anakin's anger from her cell. It obviously scared her.

_He's just worried about you._

On their way to find Leia they ran into a few stormtroopers. Anakin was an unstoppable force and quickly killed them. He didn't even need Luke's help. Luke had been on missions with Anakin before, but he had never seemed so deadly before.

Luke and Anakin reached detention block AA 23 where Leia and Han were being held. Anakin rushed to the cell that Leia was behind and cut it open with his lightsaber. Luke reached out for Han. He could feel a lot of fear from two of the cells. He couldn't tell which was which. He started cutting open the cell across from Leia while Leia escaped from her cell. When there was a hole he looked in. The first officer they had met, the one who took Leia away, was in there.

The man ran forward yelling profanity about Jedi and wrapped his hands around Luke's neck.

"Hey!" Anakin said, "I can do that too." He reached out and used force choke on the officer. The man let go of Luke and grabbed his own neck, trying to break free of the pressure.

"Master!" Leia pleaded, but Anakin would not stop. The man fell to the floor dead. Luke looked on Anakin shock.

"Master, you could have stopped him in a non-deadly way."

Anakin ignored her and began to walk away.

"We still have to get Han!" Luke pointed out.

Leia took Luke's lightsaber from him and opened the last occupied cell. "Bout time!" Han concluded when Leia finished.

Some stormtroopers entered the detention block but Anakin slashed them with his saber, forcing them all to fall to the floor.

Han stepped out of the cell and looked at the floor surrounding Anakin, which was littered with corpses. "What's his problem?"

"He's on a killing spree," Leia concluded. She quickly followed her Master.

They walked through the hallways of the _Death Star_ making their way back to their ship. They ran across Chewie who was strangling an already dead storm trooper.

"Come on, big guy," Han said.

Chewie put down the body and attacked Han with a hug.

"Oxygen!" Han shouted in desperate need. The Wookie roared and wouldn't let go.

"Stop wasting time," Anakin scolded. Chewie finally let go of Han and followed Anakin. They reached the hanger bay. When they entered the ship there was one too many passengers. "We aren't taking any prisoners." Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

Luke stepped in front of their captive, protecting her. "Jedi don't kill their unarmed prisoners.

"Mara may have vital information about the self-declared Emperor," Obi-Wan said.

"Fine," Anakin said while shutting off his lightsaber, "But when she kills you none of your ghosts better haunt me." He walked into the crew quarters.

The floor beneath them began to rumble as Han started the ship. It lifted into the air and flew off into space.

Mara contorted her body and displaced her leverage in order to jump up and use the excess force to kick Luke. He fell to the ground. "I don't need anyone's protection," she said. Her hands may have been restrained but that didn't make her completely helpless.

The ship rocked. "We've got fighters," Han said over the intercom. Luke got up and ran to the one of the gun turrets. Anakin left the crew quarters and went to the other turret.

"Sith spit!" Anakin cursed as he saw just how many fighters have been released. He pressed the button of the intercom. "Han, you better get working on that jump into hyperspace."

"I'm tryin'" he got back in response, "Hyperdrive's down. I sent Chewie to work on it."

A fighter came towards them and started shooting. He didn't have any fancy maneuvers and Anakin was quickly able to destroy him. "Well that was quick."

Luke shot down another fighter. "It's almost as if they don't have any shields."

Anakin was following one of the fighters, but he was a bit more fancy. A shot graced the wing and it began to spiral. Luke finished him off.

"Three down, only two dozen more to go," Anakin said, "Han, we really need to get out of here."

The Falcon rocked as it got hit again. He shot down fighter, which exploded next to another one; two birds with one stone.

A roar could be heard from the intercom.

"Hyperdrive's up," Han announced. The ship felt distorted as they entered hyperspace. Luke returned to the main hold while Anakin went back to the crew quarters. Leia followed him in there.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" she asked. Unlike Anakin she was able to keep her emotions under control. "I sense more dark side in you than that dark Jedi."

"Just leave me alone." Anakin laid down on one of the beds and tried to close his eyes.

"You're a Jedi Master. You're on the Council. You should be able to control yourself. What the Hell happened?"

"Leave it alone, Leia," Anakin said again, this time with more rage.

Leia felt the anger, the dark side presence, in Anakin and left the room. She wasn't going to drop that matter; no Leia was much too stubborn for that. Anakin was falling to the dark side and she could feel it. She would have to inform the Council.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a month in a half, but this is a really long chapter so that almost makes up for that. Yay! And honestly, I'm shocked I'm updating at all, I've been so depressed lately, but my Little cheered me up and I started writing/editing again. So my Little deserve mad love. You know how you should repay her for this great gift she's given you. By reviewing her Big's fanfics. :p**

**A/N: I'd like to thank pickled shark and Alex Tsukino for reviewing. **

**pickled shark: It seems like a lot of people were upset about me killing off Padme. I guess I've done my job. *Evil laugh* Also, I hope you like the twisty-turn Mara's information has done. Those other questions I really can't answer, because of Spoilers, and though Spoiler is my nickname it's not because I spoil things but because I fall off buildings while playing Arhkam City, alla, I'm kind of like Spoiler, untrained and pretty bad at the superhero gig. So basically, no spoilers! However thanks for reviewing so much and you questions make me giggle so keep posting them. :D**

* * *

"We have analyzed the data," Shaak Ti said as the Jedi Council meeting began, "The _Death Star_ is the space station."

"So it's not as big a threat as we thought?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Threat, it still may be. Bigger that we once thought, perhaps," Yoda said.

"It seems the _Death Star _is powerful enough to destroy a planet," Shaak Ti said. "In fact, that is its intentions."

"How badly destroy?" Anakin asked.

"Complete obliteration."

The chamber got tense for a few moments.

"Have they found a weakness?" Obi-Wan asked.

Shaak Ti shook her head. "We still have a lot more data to analysis though. If there is a weakness we'll find it."

The chamber grew quiet again. Obi-Wan broke the silence. "What will we do with the girl?"

"Interrogate her for more information. We need to find out who this Emperor is."

"I have a theory," Anakin said.

"Anakin don't be foolish. You killed Darth Sidious yourself," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"He had the ability to preserve life. He told me himself."

"He was a Sith Lord, Anakin, he was lying to you."

"There is something dark about this," Shaak Ti said, "Not everything is as it seems. The dark side is once again clouding our vision."

When the Council meeting was dismissed Obi-Wan asked Anakin to wait for him. Anakin did so impatiently at the door. When Obi-Wan joined him they walked through halls with their voices low. "Leia has brought up some concerns to me," Obi-Wan said.

"Leia needs to mind her own business."

"Luke is also concerned. They both told me about the rescue. They wanted to tell the Council but I asked them to let me speak to you first."

Anakin turned his head away from Obi-Wan and sped up his pace a little.

"Anakin, I can feel the rage inside of you; the fear. It all leads to the dark side."

"I'm not afraid."

Obi-Wan clasped one of his arms around Anakin, trying to comfort him. "It's okay to feel afraid. You just need to control you emotions. That was never one of your strongest attributes."

Anakin sharply turned a corner, hoping Obi-Wan would not follow. Obi-Wan did. "Anakin, you can't just run away from your feelings. You must confront them."

"Don't you have a prisoner to interrogate?" Anakin pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed, turned around, and went off to complete his duties. Anakin smirk, knowing he won that round.

* * *

"A whole planet?" Luke asked, "Not just make it uninhabitable, but it will literally destroy a planet?" The _Death Star_ had far greater power than any of them had imagined. "How is that even possible?"

"I'd assume this Empire had some of their best scientists working on it," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you know who they were planning on targeting?"

Obi-Wan placed his head against an eye scanner. Once he was confirmed the doors opened and he was allowed into the Detention Center. They walked by the cells to their destination. "The homeworlds of the Delegation of 2000."

"Which is?"

"During the Clone Wars," Obi-Wan explained, "there was a group of Senators, over 2000 of them, who opposed the emergency power that the Supreme Chancellor had."

"The Sith Lord."

"Yes. Actually this just holds greater evidence for Anakin's ridiculous theory. One of the few planets not on the list is Naboo, Chancellor Palpatine's homeworld."

Luke flinched. Naboo was his homeworld too.

Perhaps Obi-Wan sensed Luke's feelings because he then began to talk about Naboo. He said it was a beautiful place with lovely oceans. The core was even made out of a spongy water material that could be passed through by solid objects like a bongo.

Obi-Wan shivered, remembering his terrifying experience in a bongo. It wasn't scary because of the huge fish that attacked them. No, it was scary because the whole time he had to sit next to Jar-Jar Binks.

The Padawan-Master pair reached Mara Jade's cell. She was lying on the floor doing crunches. Did the girl ever rest?

Obi-Wan lowered the ray shield to enter. When they were in the ray shield went up back. Mara didn't even acknowledge them. "Who is your Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mara just continued exercising.

"The _Death Star_ can destroy _planets_," Luke shouted, "Billions of innocents could die. Trillions even."

Mara stopped. She sat up straight and looked at them, confused.

"You didn't know that, did you?" Luke asked.

"You're lying," she said, "The _Death Star_ is for defensive purposes only. The Emperor would never create something that would kill trillions of innocents. He wants peace. The Republic is the unjust government. They are the ones who kill innocents. They attempted to assassinate him, after all. The _Death Star_ will only be used for military purposes. A few innocents may be harmed, but the cause justifies the means. And certainly it won't kill billions. I doubt millions, or even thousands will be killed. Perhaps only a few hundred, and almost all will certainly be rogues opposing the Emperor."

"Would you like to see the files?" Obi-Wan asked, "We copied them from the _Death Star _itself."

"How could something with a name like the _Death Star_ cause peace?" Luke asked.

Mara became flustered. She stood up and started to pace. Due to her cell being so small she would take only a few steps before turning around and walking to the other wall. "You don't know what you're talking about. The Republic kills innocents, not the Empire."

"Oh yeah?" Obi-Wan asked, "If the Empire is so peaceful why is the first planet on their list Alderaan?"

"Alderaan is planning an attack against us," Mara said.

"Alderaan is the most peaceful planet in the Republic. They don't even have a military. Until today no one in the Republic even knew about this Empire."

Mara looked around the cell. She looked at both Luke and Obi-Wan, trying to find the answers. Obi-Wan could feel her reach out to him with the Force. He let her in, proving to her he was not lying.

"It can't be possible," she said. She collapsed to into the fetal position. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Luke walked closer to her and put his hand on her good shoulder, trying to comfort her. She slapped his hand. "Don't touch me!"

Mara looked up at Obi-Wan's comforting eyes. "What else has he been lying to me about?"

Obi-Wan kneeled down to Mara's level. "I know you're feeling confused. You may even feel guilty about some things you've done under his orders. But we need right now is to know who he is. Where we can find him?"

Mara nodded. She took a deep breath and then began to dispel information. "His name is Palpatine."

"No," Obi-Wan said. Anakin was right.

"You know him?"

"Yes. We thought he was dead. No, he _is_ dead. My former apprentice killed him. He decapitated him."

"Well I don't know how he survived: clone, decoy, doppelganger, I don't know, but he's alive. He's been training me in the way of the Force since I was a little girl."

"So you're a Sith?" Luke asked, "I don't sense the dark side in you."

"I'm not a Sith. I'm his handmaiden. The people from his colony think I'm just a dancer, but I'm really an assassin."

"Colony?"

"He has a large group of followers. A few worlds on the Outer Rim have already declared him their Emperor."

Obi-Wan's comlink beeped. He accepted the call in front of the teens. "Master Kenobi," Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared on screen, "We have found a weakness in the _Death Star's _defense."

Obi-Wan stood up and nodded at Luke. Mara rose with them. "Take me with you," she pleaded, "I've killed a lot of people for the Emperor. I need to make this right."

Obi-Wan gave her one of his sympathetic smiles. "I'll talk to the Council."

* * *

"So you're just going to leave?" Leia asked while walking to the main hold of the Millennium Falcon.

Han was playing a game of sabaac against Chewie. "Who let you in here?" he demanded.

Leia ignored the question and walked closer. "We need you, Han. This Empire; The _Death Star._ They could destroy so many worlds. We need a good pilot like you."

"It's not my problem," he said while placing down his hand. Chew roared in protest. "It's a fair hand."

Chewie roared something else, while flapping his large hair arms. He pointed at Leia.

"Shut up, you furball," Han scolded.

"What'd he say?" Leia asked.

Han blushed. "Nothing. It's not important. Listen, you should just get out of here."

"You're scared!" Leia accused. She seemed more excited from the revelations than concerned.

"I'm not scared of nothin'" Han argued back. But he was scared. That Twi'lek girl had tortured him.

Leia shook her head, "I should've expected just as much from a scruffy-looking nerf-herder like you."

"Who's scruffy looking?"

"You're a useless smuggler. I don't know why I trusted you. You don't care about the lives of innocents. You're probably in the slave business."

Chewie roared again. He stood up and flailed his arms at Leia.

"Sit down!" Han yelled.

Chewie's rage didn't falter, though he did not strangle Leia like he normally would. Instead he left the hold. The sounds of breaking machinery could be heard. "Chewie, cut it out! Listen, Princess, you don't know nothing."

"I'm not a Princess," Leia sneered.

"Well you sure at acting high in mighty." Han smacked a box that was filled with tools, knocking it all over the floor. "Ah! Chewie, get in here and help me clean this up."

"See, you treat him just like a slave. I bet he _is_ your slave."

Han raised his hand, prepared to hit Leia, but then stopped. She didn't even flinched. "Chewie is not my slave," he said quietly while lowering his hand, "I rescued him from slavers. Actually, it was in the sector that is run by the Empire."

"Oh," Leia said. She walked out of the hold to find Chewie. Han followed. She found the Wookie fixing a part of the ship that he had just broken. She didn't know a lot about Wookie emotions but he seemed hurt. "I'm sorry," she told Chewie, "My Master was a slave. I'll never know what that's like, but I sympathize with you as much as I can."

Chewie roared again, and came forward to Leia. Once again she was unflinching.

"Chewie, don't!" Han said, "She's apologizing!"

Chewie reached her and wrapped arms around her, lifting her off the ground. But he wasn't strangling her; it was a big-Wookie-hug.

"Okay, big guy!" Leia laughed, "You can put me down know." Chewie lowered Leia to the ground and let go. He roared something, and though Leia could not understand it, she knew it was from the heart.

She turned back to Han. "You should _want_ to fight the Empire. After all the pain it caused Chewbacca, how could you not want revenge?"

Han gave her a lopsided grin. "I thought you Jedi didn't believe in revenge."

Leia laughed. "We don't—well, we're not supposed to." She paused, thinking of Anakin's recent outbursts. "But you're not a Jedi. You can indulge in all the revenge you want."

"Sorry," Han said, and he really did sound sincere, "But I have to get back to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Leia asked.

"You've heard of it?"

"Anakin's from there. He said…he said it's the worst place in the galaxy. It's controlled by gangsters and the Hutts. "

Han smirked again. "It is."

"Then why would you ever want to go there?" Leia's face twisted in disgust.

"I have to pay my boss his share of the money from this trip."

"Someone from Tatooine financed this?"

"Sure," Han said with a shrug, "the Hutts won't turn down any costumer. Jabba has some good standing with a couple of Senators."

Leia groaned, "I hate corrupt politicians,"

"I thought the Jedi didn't pay any attention to politics."

Leia walked back into the main hold, followed by Han. "It's true," she said, "We try to stay out of political affairs, especially after what happened during the Clone Wars. Apparently Chancellor Palpatine's plans were too accuse the Order of trying to take over the Senate. But how are we suppose to protect this galaxy if we don't know what's going on?" She sat down on the couch and Han sat next to her.

"Talk to me," Han said.

"Do you even care?" Leia asked.

"Nope," Han gave his signature lopsided grin, "But you seem to need to vent."

Leia laughed and rested her head on Han's chest. She felt him stroke her hair and she smiled. Oddly, she felt very comfortable around him. "Well," Leia began, "Senators need to care more about the interests of their people, not themselves…"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said earlier I suffer from really bad depression, and while your reviews probably won't cure me they might give me the motivation to at least get out of bed. So please, please, please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: In my last update I told you my depression was preventing me from updating. Since then I ended up taking a medical leave of absence from school, and got last semester wiped clean, so it basically never happened for me and my GPA is still a 3.4. Yay! I'm back at school this semester, I'm dropping my second major, so I guess I'll graduate with just one major like the normal kids :P I'm also taking less credits and trying to cut back on my extracurricular. What really helps me going is friends and community. Honestly reviews can and have many times turned my day around. That's why I always thank my reviews and why I often respond one-on-one. Thank you guys for being so supportive of me. It really does mean the world. **

**A/N 2: I'd like to thank Zireael07, SwordSeer, hp and lotr fan 4ever, ccp and stardash19 for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Plo Koon paced as he talked to the group of Jedi Aces and pilots from the Republic, "The weakness we have found is in the reactor core. When you are close enough you'll need to shoot a proton torpedo into it."

Mara sat next to Obi-Wan. Because of her piloting skills and apparent change in loyalties the Jedi Council thought it would be best if she could help out on the mission. Obi-Wan was the person who fought the most for her participation. Anakin fought hardest against. He still thought they should've killed her when they had the chance. On the other side of Obi-Wan sat Luke and next to himself was Leia. Leia was not going to be participating in the actually flying. Much to Anakin's displeasure she never was a much of a pilot, but she had a great strategic mind and would be helping in the command center.

"How large is this reactor core?" Anakin asked. He sat next to his padawan and was calmer than he had felt in days. The prospect of flying had calmed his nerves.

"About two meter," replied Master Koon.

Some of the pilots winced. That wasn't a very large area. But Anakin and Luke seem perfectly fine with this news. Anakin leaned over Leia and whispered in Luke's ear, "So they're trying to make this easy, huh?"

"Stop being so arrogant," Obi-Wan said without even turning to Anakin. He said it quietly enough that only their row could hear.

Leia pushed her Master off of her and bent forward, listening intensely. Anakin's mind wandered. He was the best pilot in the Jedi order, perhaps even the galaxy, and he knew it. He liked a little risk; to him it was fun. A little surprise here and there wouldn't kill him, and he was sure Luke would catch him up on the _really_ important details.

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace shortly," Master Koon said as he finished his lecture, "You should all suit up and report to you stations."

Anakin was the first to get up and reach the exit. His legs were so restless; he wanted to do something, to blast something. Luke trailed slowly behind him. He was dillydallying, talking to Mara.

Anakin decided not to wait for his son. Anakin grimaced when he thought the word son. He had trained himself over the years to not think of the words such as son or daughter or children, in case someone caught his drifting thoughts, but sometimes they slipped out anyway. If anyone did catch his thoughts he would have told them that he _thought_ of Luke as a son and _thought _of Leia as a daughter. It wasn't completely absurd, most masters thought of their apprentice as their own children, creating a bond that the Jedi forbade. It was generally accepted, though, that the Jedi having bonds with other Jedi were strong enough to make the necessary scarifies.

Anakin winced again as he turned a sharp corner. Perhaps it was because Luke and Leia really were his children, or it was because he was weak, but Anakin knew he would not be strong enough to scarify them for anything, even the fate of the galaxy. Perhaps in the end, that would be his downfall.

As Luke sat in his cockpit he could feel himself unnerving. Arfive whistled as Luke tried to relax. "Oh stop your complaining," Luke told it. He had learned how to understand the Astromech droid long ago, and like Anakin, he wouldn't allow it to have a memory wipe. He said the information it held could come in handy one day, but the real reason what because he had grown attached to the Astro droid.

Luke started up his fighter. It roared beneath him. He piloted the ship forward and out into space.

"Good luck Red Leader, and may the Force be with you," Leia's voice said over his intercom. It was the first time he was leading a squadron of fighters so hearing his sister's voices a comfort.

"All wings, report in," Luke said.

The pilots responded one-by-one. The last to respond was his wingmate, "Red Two standing by." Hearing Mara's voice helped comfort Luke a little more.

"We're passing though a magnetic field," Luke said. He felt some turbulence, "Hold tight!" Luke adjusted his controls. "Switch you deflectors on." Now as they were entering combat Luke began to feel in his element.

"Look at the size of that thing!" a young pilot named Wedge Antillies said as the _Death Star_ came into view.

"Cut the chatter, Red Three." Luke wasn't trying to be a hardass; he just needed his concentration. He needed to feel the Force and couldn't allow for any distractions. "Accelerate to attack speed. This is it!"

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader," Anakin said.

Luke smiled hearing his friend's voice. "I copy, Gold Leader."

"We're starting for the target shaft now."

The rest of Gold Squadron followed Anakin towards the shaft. A swarm of enemy fighters were suddenly released, the same ones that had shot at the Falcon when they left the _Death Star._

"Tie-fighters," Mara said, "They should be easy enough; they don't have any shields." Mara shot down one as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Why don't they have any shields?" Luke asked.

"The Emperor doesn't want the weak to survive."

A fighter in Blue Squadron got shot and destroyed. Luke felt the life-force vanish. "We're in position," Luke announced, trying to shake off the death, "I'm going to cut across the axis and try to draw their fire."

Mara followed, staying close to his wing.

Luke could see an opening in the shafted. He headed downwards. "I'm going in, he announced." Mara stayed above him, keeping her eyes open and aware.

"Luke pull up!" she said.

Luke obeyed, trusting her judgment. As he rose an explosion occurred below him. Mara saved his life.

"You okay?" she asked.

His wings were slightly scorched, but he was alive. "I got a little cooked," he joked, "but yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm going in," Mara announced while Luke's fighter was cooling off. As she dove below a TIE fighter began to tail Luke.

"I can't shake him," Luke said after a couple of maneuvers.

"I'm on him, Luke," Wedge said soared across the space to reach the TIE fighter.

The TIE fighter began to shoot at Luke, searing one of his wings. "Blast it, Wedge, where are you?"

"Need me?" Mara asked, but she was too far away and too close to their objective.

"Negative, Red Two, stay on target." Behind him the TIE fighter exploded, when the fire clears Luke could see Wedge's X-Wing. Relief overcame him. "Thanks, Wedge."

Luke noticed that Gold team was started to pull out of the shaft. "Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run," Anakin said.

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position."

"The exhaust post is marked and locked," Anakin announced to everyone.

Mara was getting close to the reactor core. Three TIE fighters locked onto her. "Get out of there, Mara," Luke said. She pulled up, just dodging a blast.

She flipped her ship over, shooting one of the fighters. Luke and Wedge shot down the other two.

Red Six began to spiral out of control after being hit by some debris. A TIE fighter quickly picked him off. "Piggy!" Wedge shouted as the X-Wing exploded. He and the now deceased, Porkins, were obviously very close.

Luke started seeing gun turrets as they shot at them. Easily Luke dodged them, and shot back.

"How many guns you think, Red Leader?" Anakin asked.

"I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface, some on the tower."

Anakin went back into the trenches and was follow by his team, which had now descended into a low single digit number. "Switching to targeting computer," Anakin announced. A fighter was shot down, leaving Gold team to only three members."

"Master Skywalker, be careful," Luke pleaded, "You're down to a trio."

Anakin didn't respond but instead pushed forward. He shot his proton torpedo and pulled up, followed by the remaining two members of his squadron.

"It's a hit!" Luke said, following his friend away from the trench before the _Death Star_ exploded.

"Negative," Anakin said. "It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface." Anakin's wing got blasted and he spiraled out of control.

"Anakin!" Luke shouted.

"Take another shot, Luke, complete the mission," he said, beckoning Luke away. The two other remaining members of Gold team exploded.

Mara's x-wing came up next to Luke. "Go," she said, "You've got better aim than me, and I'm better in combat. I'll protect Master Skywalker."

As much at it hurt, Luke complied. He flew away, trying to get another shot at the trench. He got back it there and some turrets shot at him. Firepower from both the left and right destroyed the turrets. "Red Leader, this is Blue Leader, you can calm down a little, Padawan. I've got your back." Obi-Wan's voice unnerved Luke and he relaxed. His Master was covering his back.

When Luke was approaching the reactor core a TIE fighter came in close contact to Obi-Wan. The elder master started to pull up but he didn't move in enough time. Their ships collided, turning both into a fiery explosion.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'd like to thank ccp for reviewing. **

**A/N2: I think this is a chapter a lot of you have been waiting for so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Ben!" Luke shouted through the intercom. Where Obi-Wan once was, was nothing. It was as if he was just cut away from the Force, leaving a wound. It was too unbearable to go on.

"Stay focused, Red Leader," Wedge said, bringing Luke back into the situation. Luke reached to his intercom and shut it off in order to block out the string of curse words from Anakin. He tried to concentrate on the target again.

The silence wasn't enough, though. He could feel Anakin's anger, Leia's disbelief and sadden. And his own feelings were starting to overcome him too. But he had a job to do.

He continued in the shaft, his eyes on the targeting system.

"_Use the Force, Luke,"_ he heard Obi-Wan's voice.

"Ben?" He asked out loud, pulling away from his targeting system. He smacked his helmet, and went back to the targeting system.

"_Let go, Luke,"_ Ben's voice said again, _"Luke, trust me."_

Luke pushed away the targeting system. He could almost hear the control center wondering what the Hell he was thinking. He could feel Leia's anxiety.

"_What are you doing?" _she seemed to ask.

"Just trust me, Leia," he said out loud, knowing the words would reach her, "Trust the Force."

A few more TIE fighters appeared on his tail. There was no one to back him up this time. "I've lost, Arfive," Luke realized. One of the ships behind him exploded. "Huh?"

Luke turned on his intercom just in time to hear Han Solo yell, "Yahoo!" He was laughing with joy and picked off the other fighters, giving Luke the time and the distraction to make his hit. He used to the force to glide a proton torpedo down the reactor core and pulled up.

As Luke flew away the _Death Star _exploded in huge fiery ball. The Force seemed to be a peace.

He flew over to Anakin's ship, which had drifted far enough from the _Death Star_ to not be hit by much debris. The Fighters had switched their attention to Mara and Anakin, so Luke joined the mini fight. Between Luke, Mara and Han they cleared the space of TIE fighters.

"Stay there until we can get a ship to pick up Master Skywalker," someone from the command centered said.

They stayed there but no one spoke. The air was too heavy for words.

"He was a good Jedi," Leia said. She sat down on a bed next to her brother. She was torn; both her brother and master needed her right now, but she could only help one at a time.

"He was the best Jedi," Luke corrected.

Leia smiled, remember their old friend Obi-Wan. He had spent most of the fight picking off TIE fighters; he never even got down in the trenches. His whole squadron was destroyed.

"Anakin always thought our little nickname for him was stupid," Leia said.

Luke sadly smiled too. "Ben," Luke repeated, "Well as Ben use to say, Obi-Wan is awfully hard for a one-year-old to say."

"He was like a kindly old grandfather to me."

Luke shook his head, "Not to me. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father. Darred Naberrie's not our father. Obi-Wan's my dad and Anakin is yours. Hell, Anakin's practically my dad too."

Leia giggled, "Hey, that's not legal on number of planets."

After the giggled died out the two were left with heavy pain weighing quietly on both their chests. "He spoke to me, you know," Luke said at last.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"Right after he died. He told me to shut off my targeting computer. He told me to use the Force."

Silence again.

Leia knew many things were possible, but communication from beyond the grave?

"Hey," Anakin said, ending the unbearable silence as he entered the quarters. Leia watched his eyes wander over to the empty sleep couch that had Obi-Wan occupying just the night before. He sat on Luke's couch instead. Anakin was quiet, but his emotions were leaking everywhere. He was in even worst condition than Luke.

"Are you going to be alright, Master?" Leia asked. She remembered hearing his cursing through the intercom just moments after she felt Obi-Wan's death. By the time they rescued him from space Anakin had shut up. Now, while he barely spoke, his emotions still roared.

Anakin ignored Leia's question and just stared at Obi-Wan's bed. That answer scared her more than a no.

Luke stood up. "I…need some air," he explained. He quickly made it to the door before Leia could stop him and left.

Leia didn't know what to say to her Master.

"This hurts just as much as when you mother died," Anakin said. His breath was sharp.

"What?" Leia asked. Was her Master now having delusions? Her mother was on Naboo with her father, raising her two sisters.

Anakin looked at Leia, his eyes glazed over. Then something snapped as if he realized what he had just said. "Nothing," he mumbled quickly.

"Master?" Leia said with worry."

Anakin looked to the floor. A tear fell from his eye. Leia had never seen her master cry before.

Leia place her hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Master, please talk to me."

He breathed in and out, trying to slow down his heartbeat. It was almost as if he was reliving an experience he had long since forgotten.

Leia could feel his tenseness. "Master."

"Sola isn't your real mother," Anakin finally said.

Perhaps if Leia had actually known Sola Naberrie those words would have been more effective. "Who is my mother then?" she asked. She was taking the revelation quite well.

"A beautiful woman name Padmé. Padmé Amidala. She was Sola's sister."

Leia laughed, no longer believing her master's tale. She laughed because she didn't want to think of the possibility that her master had gone insane, or worst, that he was telling her the truth. "Why would my mother have my aunt raise me? Especially if they were just going to send me to the Temple?"

Anakin still looked grim. "You mother died in childbirth."

Leia gasped. "That's not funny, Master. Stop making up these lies."

"I'm not lying," Anakin said, anger flowing through him. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. "This isn't a lie, Leia. I never planned on telling you or Luke about Padmé. The pain was…too hard to bare. I hid her memories away in the deepest depths of my heart, hoping they'd never be awaken again." Anakin turned his head and looked over at Leia. "But every time I look at you I see her. And I remember. It hurts so much, but I think that's part of the reason I love you so much." He reached his mechanical hand forward and moved a strand of hair of out Leia's face. "Your mother was my anchor from the dark side, just as you and Luke are now."

Another revelation hit her, "You're my father?" Leia said.

Quickly Anakin turned away. Perhaps he was ashamed. It was against the Jedi code to marry and raise a family.

There was silence between the two for a real long time. Leia didn't break it, but she did surprise Anakin when she snuggled into his arm. The words _I love you too, Dad, _seemed to appear in his head.

"Hey Naberrie," Mara said when Luke joined her at a looking through a viewport. The stars looked like they were streaked as they flew by in hyperspace.

Luke didn't respond. He just stood there next to her, looking at the view.

"Makes you feel insignificant, huh?" Mara said, "So many star systems, so many planets, so many people."

"You think he's out there somewhere?" Luke asked.

"He's with the Force now," Mara said. Luke looked at her suspiciously. She smiled and laughed, a sight rarely seen, "I may have been trained by a Sith Lord, but I did my research. I know all about the Force. The light side, the dark side."

"And what side are you on?"

Mara shrugged, "I haven't decided yet." She gave Luke a flirty smile and then laughed to herself again. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" he asked, laughing along.

"I usually don't get this close to people this quickly, Naberrie. But, despite the worse first impression in history, somehow you've gained my respect." She pushed herself away from the viewport. She was about to leave when she stopped and turned back to Luke. "It's your friend, Master Skywalker, who I don't trust."

"Anakin's a good guy," Luke argued back, but Mara didn't stick around to hear his defense.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
